Lieber Harry
by BeautifulSelina
Summary: Manchmal ist es einfacher etwas aufzuschreiben, als es einem direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen. Deshalb dieser Brief.


_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Alles der lieben J.K.Rowling_

_Note: Die Story habe ich schon mal vor 2 Jahren reingestellt. Jetzt habe ich das Ganze noch einmal bearbeitet, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. _

_Lieber Harry,_

_weißt du, manchmal ist es leichter gewisse Dinge aufzuschreiben, als sie einem direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen. Es gibt Dinge, die ich dich wissen lassen wollte. Dinge, die mir unheimlich wichtig sind. Dinge, die ich dich verstehen lassen möchte. Deshalb schrieb ich diesen Brief._

„Nun heisst es wohl du oder ich, Potter."sagte Draco spöttisch und hielt seinen Zauberstab locker in der rechten Hand. In seiner linken Hand hatte er etwas fest umklammert, was Harry nicht sehen konnte. „Das dürfte wohl nicht allzu schwer sein." Seine hellen grauen Augen strahlten Kälte und Gleichgültig aus. Seine sonst hellblonden Haare hingen ihm mit Schmutz befleckt wüst im Gesicht. Sein ganzer Körper war voller Prellungen und Wunden. Seine silberne, einst so majestätische Robe war zu kaum wieder erkennbaren Fetzen zerissen. Er war der letzte von seinen Leuten, der noch am Leben war. Sein Zustand war jämmerlich, dennoch strahlte er einen Hauch von Arroganz aus.  
_  
Wie lange kennen wir uns schon, Harry? Über 8 Jahre? Und genau so lange waren wir auch Feinde.. Ich glaube vom ersten Wort an, welches wir miteinander gewechselt haben, war klar, dass wir niemals Freunde werden könnten. Ich gebe zu, du hast meinen Stolz verletzt, als du damals in der 1. Klasse meine Freundschaft verweigert hast. Aber das war Kindskram. Je älter wir wurden, desto mehr bewunderte ich dich. Alle haben dich als Helden gesehen. So auch ich. Natürlich habe ich mir das nicht anmerken lassen und habe deine Taten runtergespielt vor meinen sogenannten Freunden und Mitschülern. Ich war ein richtiges Arschloch, das muss ich ehrlich zugeben und ich kann verstehen, wieso du mich so wenig leiden konntest. Wieso mich die meisten nicht leiden konnten._

„Du wirst für alles büssen, Malfoy." sagte Harry leise. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, seine dunklen Haare hingen ihm in den Augen, so dass sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Er konnte ohnehin kaum sehen, denn seine Brille war im Laufe des Kampfes irgendwann zu Boden gefallen und zerbrochen. Sein Atem war regelmäßig, jedoch schwer. Seine Haare klebten ihm nass im Genick. Sein Zustand war noch um einiges jämmerlicher als der von Draco. Doch die körperlichen Qualen waren nichts im Vergleich zu den Qualen, die er seelisch erleiden musste. Er musste hilflos mit ansehen wie seine Leute einer nach dem anderen ausgelöscht wurden. Bis keiner mehr übrig war. Außer er selbst. In seiner Hand hatte er den Zauberstab fest umklammert. Es war nicht sein Zauberstab. Seiner war im Laufe des Kampfes irgendwann verloren gegangen. Er hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht nach ihn zu suchen. Denn er wusste, dieser Zauberstab war genau so gut. Es war ein 11 Zoll langer aus Stechpalme angefertigter Zauberstab, eine Phoenixfeder als Kern. Es wurden nur zwei von dieser Sorte jemals verkauft. Und dies war das andere Exemplar. Er hatte ihn von der leblosen Hand der Person, die er glaubte am meisten zu hassen, aufgesammelt, als er schon dachte, dass alles zu Ende war und er sich nie wieder einen Kampf stellen musste.  
_  
Du bist mit Sicherheit überrascht, dass ich dich als Held gesehen habe, nicht? Aber es war so. Auch Hermione und Ron waren Helden. Du glaubst noch immer, ich hätte die beiden getötet. Aber e__s ist nicht wahr. Ich habe versucht die beiden zu retten. Vergeblich. Ich bin nicht du. Ich habe weder den Mut noch die Kraft das zu tun, was ich für richtig halte und was ich wirklich will. Ich kam nicht gegen Voldemord an. Das ist auch der Grund wieso die einzige Person, die mich wirklich geliebt hat, für was ich bin, nicht retten konnte: Meine Mutter. _

„Was ist los, Potter? Nach ein paar kleinen Kämpfen schon so geschwächt?" Draco stieß ein höhnisches Lachen von sich. Wieder dieses höhnisches Lachen. Harry musste es sich schon oft ansehen. Er ließ sich nicht mehr davon einschüchtern. Denn bisher triumphierte über jeden, der ihm dieses Lächeln schenkte.

Draco sah bereit aus. Bereit zu duellieren. Mit seinen Augen fixierte er Harry. Dieser hatte gerade den schwersten Kampf seines Lebens hinter sich. Gegen denjenigen, den viele als mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten bezeichneten. Dessen Namen für viele über Jahre hin unaussprechlich war. Derjenige, der verantwortlich dafür war, dass er als Weise aufgewachsen ist: Lord Voldemord. Er hatte gegen ihn gekämpft. Mit ihm noch 12 weitere Leute aus dem Orden des Phönix, die nach und nach alle gefallen sind. Bis auf ihn. Der Junge, der überlebt hat. Er trug diesen Spitznamen abermals zurecht.

_  
Ich hätte eine Menge Menschen retten können, wenn ich doch nur mutiger gewesen wäre. Doch ich wusste nicht wie. Das einzige, was mir mein Vater jemals beigebracht hat ist, dass nichts auf der Welt wichtiger ist als Geld und Macht. Von klein auf hat er mir eingeflößt, dass die Welt und alles darin mir gehören kann, wenn ich dies erkennen würde. Wie ich ihn gehasst habe, Harry. Wie ich seine Ideale gehasst habe. Er hat sich an diesen Idealen festgebissen, war besessen von diesen beiden Dingen. Ich dagegen habe ihm nichts bedeutet. Meinem eigenen Vater._

„Weißt du. Es gibt wenigstens eins, worauf du dich freuen kannst: Das Wiedersehen mit deinen nichtsnützigen Eltern. Und dem Weasel natürlich. Und nicht zu vergessen: Das Schlammbut." Harry umklammerte mit seiner rechten Hand den Zauberstab noch fester, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass er zu zerbrechen drohte. Seine linke Hand war zu einer Faust zusammengeballt. Draco hatte ihn an einer wunden Stelle getroffen. Er sprach respektlos über die Personen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten. Er wollte das ganze nur hinter sich bringen. Ihm war egal, ob er das ganze überlebt oder nicht.

_Ich gebe ihm für vieles die Schuld. Zum Beispiel, dass ich nie richtige Freunde hatte. Ich glaube niemand mochte mich wirklich für was ich wirklich war. Und auch ich konnte keinen von den Leuten um mich herum richtig leiden. Sie waren so anders als ich. Und dennoch versuchte ich so zu sein wie sie, tat was sie von mir erwarteten und passte mich an, so gut es ging. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, wie es wäre so jemanden wie dich als Freund zu haben. Einen loyalen Freund, der einem immer zur Seite steht. In guten Zeiten wie in schlechten. Aber ich weiß, dass der beste Weg einen guten Freund zu haben, der ist, selbst einer zu sein. Ich wäre nie ein guter Freund gewesen. _

Harry merkte, dass Draco etwas unruhig wurde. Die Arroganz verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und wurde durch Verwirrung ersetzt. Die Hand, in der er seinen Zauberstab umklammert hatte zitterte nun ganz leicht und in seinem Blick las Harry zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung Hilflosigkeit. „Crucio." schrie Draco mit zittrigen Stimme. Ein schwacher Lichtstrahl schoss in Richtung Harry.  
_  
Ich habe oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt zur guten Seite zu wechseln. Aber ich weiß, dass man nach 19 Jahren schwarzer Magie nicht einfach gut werden kann. Für einen Neuanfang ist es schon längst zu spät. Niemand würde mir vertrauen oder auch irgendwas glauben. Viele Leute sagen, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient hat, aber die Wahrheit ist doch, dass selbst diese Leute mir nicht eine zweite Chance geben würden. Ich würde immer als der arrogante Ex-Todesser gesehen werden. Ich müsste mir alles erkämpfen und ich weiß dass ich keine Kämpfernatur bin. Dazu wurde icheinfach nicht erzogen. 19 Jahre lang war ich ein Sklave. Ich habe 19 Jahre lang Befehlen gehorcht, zuest denen meines Vaters und dann denen Voldemords. Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass ich es schaffen würde mit so viel Freiheit umzugehen. Auch wenn ich oft davon geträumt habe, wie es wohl wäre mal zur Abwechslung meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Das zu tun, was ich am meisten möchte. _

Harry musste keine Kunst vollbringen, diesem Spruch auszuweichen. Er war überrascht. Selbst für einen geschwächten Draco Malfoy war dies nicht seinen Leistung entsprechend. „Avada Kedavra." schrie Harry inständig nachdem er dem Fluch ausgewichen war. Ein greller, grüner Blitz schoß aus dem Zauberstab direkt auf Draco zu.

_Und selbst wenn das alles keine Rolle spielen würde, weiß ich, dass eine vielversprechende Zukunft eine schlimme Vergangenheit nicht ändern könnte. Ich habe insgesamt 56 Menschen auf Befehl von Voldemord getötet. Die meisten von ihnen waren wehrlose Muggels. Sogar Kinder waren dabei. Nachts liege ich oft wahr, sehe ihre entsetzten Gesichter und höre ihre schmerzerfüllten Schreie. Die erste Person, die ich getötet habe, war ein hübsches blondes Mädchen. Sie war ungefähr 17 Jahre alt. Muggelstämmig, genau so wie Hermione. Nach nächtelangem Foltern bekam ich schließlich den Befehl sie zu töten. Ich tat es ohne mit einer Wimper zu zucken. Denn das war, was von mir verlangt wurde. Ich wusste, es war entweder sie oder ich. Sie war so mutig, Harry. Sie hat nicht geweint, nicht geschrien und nicht einmal versucht um ihr Leben zu betteln. Sie hat einfach ihr Schicksal akzeptiert. Als sie so tot dalag, sah sie aus wie ein schlafender Engel und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich so etwas wunderschönes zerstört habe. Seitdem habe ich mich durch die Nächte gequält. Ich habe keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen. Manche meinen, wenn man genug Leute getötet hätte, würde das so normal sein wie Zähneputzen. Die Zweifel, die man hat, wenn man eine Person auf dem Gewissen hat, würden verschwinden und die Emotionen, die einem an das Opfer bindet, würden irgendwann nicht mehr da sein. Bei mir ist der Zustand nie eingetreten. Jeder Mord war so qualvoll wie der Erste. Es hat mich fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben._

Der Fluch war ziemlich schwach, denn Harry konnte kaum etwas durch seine kaputten Brillengläser sehen. Doch fast wie in Zeitlupe sah Harry, wie Draco seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ und die Augen fast genüsslich schloss, als hätte er schon lange darauf gewartet. Als ihn der Spruch traf, sank er zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen.

_Verzeih mir, dass ich gewählt habe durch deine Hand zu sterben. Vielleicht mag es egoistisch sein, aber auch ich wollte in den Genuss deiner zahlreichen Heldentaten kommen. Denn du, Harry, hast mich entgültig von meinen Qualen erlöst._

_Leb wohl, _

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry ließ erschöpft seinen Zauberstab fallen und trat auf Draco zu, bis er direkt neben dessen langen, leblosen Körper stand. Er betrachtete das blasse, spitze Gesicht des ehemaligen Slytherin. Lange Zeit lang hat er ihn als ehrenwürdigen Gegner angesehen und hatte einen harten, langen Kampf erwartet. Doch er hatte sich offensichtlich getäuscht. Er hatte ihn mit einem lausigen Fluch besiegt. „Du hast es nicht anders verdient." flüsterte er als er dem regungslosen Körper des Blonden einen kräftigen Stoß verabreichte. Der Körper wackelte kurz und aus der linken Hand fiel etwas heraus. Harry bückte sich und hob es auf. Ein Brief.


End file.
